Do jeito que tem que ser
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: [angst] [sasuxsaku]. Sasuke retorna a Konoha após matar Itachi. Mas não nas condições esperadas. Ele não é mais um ninja da folha e sim um nukenin com muita vontade de matar e mantido prisioneiro pelo jutsu medico da melhor ninja médica...Sakura.
1. prefácio

Prefácio.

A garota caminhava em passos lentos, sentindo que a cada movimento seu coração btia muito forte. Mesmo tendo executado o mesmo ritual por quase um mês, mesmo já sabendo o que aconteceria nos próximos 20 minutos com exatidão,s empre o mesmo nervosismo. Caminhou pelo corredor branco até chegar a uma porta. 23-A- Dizia a placa na porta igualmente branca. Um tanto receosa girou a maçaneta, e sentiu seu coração implodir ao ver a mesma cena dos outros dias. Seus olhos repousaram sobre a máquina d ebatimentos cardíacos; Ainda não tinha coragem o suficiente para olhar diretamente para a figura que repousava inconsciente na cama de hospital. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e encostou-se a ela, dando um profundo suspiro. Foi até o criado mudo ao lado da cama e mais uma vez trocou a flor que se encontrava no vasinho sobre este. Abriu a janela do quarto,d eixando a brisa da manhã entrar e fechou os olhos com um leve sorriso no rosto, tentando convencer-se que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Tan- Tan - Tan.

O barulho da máquina de batimentos cardíacos era a primeira coisa que ouvia em muitos dias. Tntou inutilmente abrir os olhos, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Nem forças para isso tinha ainda. Tentou reconhcer o local em que encontrava-se. Sentia-se deitado numa cama...Tudo indicava que era um hospital...mas de onde? Sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo tão bem desenvolvido fervendo. No momento qualquer contração muscular o derrubaria, o efeito das drogas que tomara para acelerar seu desenvolvimento finalmente teve seus efeitos colaterais. "Mas que droga.."

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sentindo a brisa que balançava seus cabelos curtos,e voltou a realidade, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera para aquela pessoa em cujo quarto Sakura estava, estar deitada ali. Suspirou lentamente e lembrou-se que logo tinha que estar no escritório da Hokage; Era uma ninja de 16 anos, e fazia papel essencial, sendo a ninja médica de sua equipe. Naruto, Sakura, e...Sai. Tomou fôlego e olhou para trás repousando finalmente os olhos sobre a figura inconsciente.

"Está tão crescido..." Pensou a garota ao observar o Uchiha de mesma idade que ela, deitado sobre as cobertas brancas, e inconsciente. "Está tão diferente..." Pensou ela ao osbervar a face pálida e fria dele. Os traços eram os mesmos, mas mais reforçados. Ainda era de beleza admirável...Mas mesmo de olhos fechados, tinha uma frieza assustadora no rosto.

"O que será que ele vai fazer...quando acordar?".

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama, e sentou-se sobre ela, ao lado do corpo imóvel. Esse simples ato a deixava com arrepios. Não podia negar o sentimento que crescia em seu peito ao aproximar-se do novo Sasuke. Não podia negar o...medo? Mal podia acreditar que sentia medo de Sasuke, e mal podia acreditar no terror que esse sentimento provocava nela.

Mas ainda se importava com ele. Com certeza, caso contrário, não o visitaria todo dia no hospital. Não seria a /única/ pessoa que o visitava.

Deu seu terceiro suspiro, fitando agora o rosto do ex companheiro de time. Apesar de mudado, era Sasuke, apesar de mudada, era Sakura...mas o antigo sentimento...

"Não existe mais..." Pensou ela com tristeza e levantou-se deixando o quarto em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

-Já acabou a visita, Sakura-san?

Perguntou a jovem atendente do hospital.

Sakura afirmou com a cabeça, tentando não parecer tão melancólica quanto se sentia.

A atendente abriu a boca para falar mas foi interrompida por uma enfermeira que vinha correndo dos corredores, e se spoiou no balcão ofegante tentando dizer algo. Sakura percebeu que era algo importante entao falou:

-Bem, obrigada! Não quero atrapalhar, então vou indo.

Disse ela, e com um sorriso simpático saiu do hospital, antes de escutar o diálogo das outras duas:

-O que foi, Kaname? O que houve? Perguntou a atendente à enfermeira que arfava.

-Chame...a Hokage...agora!

-O que houve?!

A enfermeira reuniou fôlego, e com os olhos demonstrando um certo medo, conseguiu formular a frase:

-Uchiha Sasuke...acaba de acordar!


	2. capítulo primeiro

c.1 **Voltando.**

Toc toc.  
-Entre!  
Disse a voz autoritária da Hokage;  
Sakura entrou no cômodo, e estava prestes a pedir desculpa pelo atraso, quando viu que os outros dois companheiros não encontravam-se na sala. Em vez disso, só uma Tsunade nervosa falando ao telefone, e alguns jounins, inclusive Kakashi na sala.  
-Diga, Sakura...  
Falou a Godaime, sem nem olhar para a menina.  
-Tsunade-Sama...-começou a chuunin sem entender nada- A senhora tinha dito que o time ia se reunir hoje...  
-Sim, sim...Mas a missão de vocês será adiada, então por favor...- A Godaime falava meio desconcentrada enquanto folheava os papéis de sua mesa, então Sakura sentiu uma mão em seu ombro:  
-Sakura, por que você não vai treinar? Agora a Godaime está muito ocupada.  
Disse suavemente Shizune. A menina assentiu com a cabeça:  
-Claro, mas...Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Shizune olhou de esguelha para Tsunade, que tinha um olhar meio repressor, olhou de volta para Sakura e disse:  
-Não...nada em especial. - Sorriu ela.  
-Hmm..ok. Ja ne..  
Disse ela, saindo do escritório da Hokage.  
Tsunade suspirou cansada:  
-E então, Kakashi já está lá?  
-Sim, Tsunade-sama, ele cuidará do assunto enquanto você não tiver tempo de ir lá.  
-Uhum...E o time da ANBU está fazendo guarda ao redor do hospital.

Mantinha os olhos fixos no teto. Não por opção própria. Por ele, já teria pulado daquela cama e ido o mais longe possível, mas todos os músculos de seu corpo exceto os da face recusavam-se a mexer-se.  
Os batimentos cardíacos mostravam-se alterados na máquina a seu lado, e ele permanecia calado tentando controlar o próprio corpo, até que viu um vulto aparecer na janela.  
-Wow...Sasuke, mas que coincidência...  
Disse Kakashi sem um pingo de animação, dando um leve aceno.  
O rapaz olhou friamente, e permaneceu em silêncio.  
-Não deve estar muito confortavel aí...  
-Por que estou aqui?  
Perguntou gelidamente.  
-O que você acha? Ainda não recuperou a memória das últimas semanas?  
-..resolveram me dar hospedagem e tratamento? O que pretendem fazer depois? Me recolocar no time 7?   
respondeu Sasuke sem medir o sarcasmo. Um certo brilho surgiu nos olhos de Kakashi:  
-Você realmente acha?  
-...  
-Você deve ter percebido que seu corpo não está mexendo...  
Sasuke não respondeu. Sim, ele não era retardado, e tinha percebido. Provavelmente isso fosse algo que ele dissesse há 4 anos atrás. Mas agora só permaneceu em silêncio.  
-Você sabe por que?  
-Claro. É o efeito das drogas e da sobrecarga de chakra.  
Disse Sasuke sem expressão alguma.  
Kakashi deixou um leve sorriso formar-se por baixo de sua máscara.  
-Realmente...o efeito da droga que aquele ninja médico lhe deu era muito forte...tanto que deu trabalho para até a nossa melhor ninja médica...Sakura... tirar de seu organismo...  
"Tirar do organismo..?" Pensou Sasuke, "Então o que está provocando..."  
-A sua paralisia? Perguntou Kakashi com o mesmo brilho no olhar. -A partir do dia que você foi internado nesse hospital, você já não era um ninja de Konoha, e sim um nukenin...Você está sendo mantido preso, Sasuke. A impotência de movimentos que você está sentindo é devido à um jutsu médico usado por nossa ninja médica a pedido da Godaime para paralisar.  
-Ninja médica...? Tsc...Nenhum de Konoha seria capaz de establiziar meu fluxo de chakra com um simples jutsu médico...

-Hmmn? Então você duvida tanto da existência de tal talento? Pergntou Kakashi curioso- É realmente uma ironia, visto que...  
A conversa deles foi interrompida pela porta que abriu-se bruscamente, trazendo Anko, Gai-sensei e alguns da ANBU.   
-Então é verdade?!  
Perguntou Anko ofegante, chegando até Kakashi.  
Kakashi afirmou com a cabeça:  
-E a Godaime?  
-Ela está vindo...vai decidir o que fazer com ele...  
Shizune que chegou no quarto um pouco atrás, falou mansamente:  
-Não há o que fazer com ele por hora...O efeito do jutsu não vai passar por umas duas semanas...Ele terá de ser alimentado por soro, e depois decidimos algo...isso no caso da Godaime não decidir que ele deve ser morto, é claro.  
Eles conversavam como se Sasuke não estivesse lá, deitado na frente deles.  
-Isso não seria o caso, lógico - disse Kakashi.  
-O que é toda essa comissão aqui? Saiam , todos. Fica só Kakashi. Shizune, vá chamar Sakura, ela tem que aplicar o jutsu paralisante de novo.  
Disse Tsunade que entrava imponente na sala com uma face meio preocupada. Todos saíram, só Shizune que hesitou um pouco:  
-Cha..má-la?  
-Sim, Shizune, rápido. Ela não é mais uma criança.  
Sasuke parecia não ouvir o que acontecia ao seu redor. Já estava cansado de tentar concentrar seu chakra, mas sentia os efeitos do tal jutsu passando muito vagarosamente. Ainda não lembrava-se o que acontecera para estar naquela estado, mas era um prisioneiro e tinha que fazer algo urgentemente para sair dali.

-A-acordou?  
Perguntou Sakura, em choque.  
"Droga..ela não vai saber lidar com isso..." Pensou Shizune.  
-Isso mesmo, Sakura-san, a Godaime te requisita agora mesmo no quarto dele. Ela mesma poderia aplicar o jutsu paralisante, mas não sabe quais são as doses que você usa nele..  
-Hum...- por um momento Sakura baixou a cabeça, mas logo em seguida, levantou-a, com um olhar decidido e sereno:  
-Pode deixar, Shizune-san, estou indo imediatamente para lá! Ja ne!  
Disse a ninja médica pegando seu material de cima de uma mesa, e saindo correndo de casa.

-Aiai..- Suspirou Shizune.- Espero que a Sakura não desaponte a confiança da Godaime...

Toc toc  
-Com licença, Godaime.  
-Entre, Sakura.  
Disse Tsunade seriamente. Ela e Kakashi estavam em silêcnio a algum tempo. Não podiam discutir "questões técnicas", afinal, o inimigo deles estava deitado numa cama.  
Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu Sasuke de olhos abertos. Olhos abertos, e olhando para ela, apesar de conseguir mexer a cabeça muito pouco.  
"Então ela é quem vai estabilizar meu fluxo de chakra? tsc..."  
-Prestem atenção, vocês dois - Começou Tsunade-...A informação que Uchiha Sasuke acordou deve ser mantida em completo sigilo. Não-deve-vazar, entendeu Sakura? Nem pense em comentar isso com Naruto, muito menos com Sai.  
-Certo, mas por que? - Perguntou a garota medindo a quantidade certa de cada componente do paralisante e pondo-os numa seringa.  
-Porque se a ANBU raiz ou mesmo os velhos do conselho ficarem sabendo disso, vão mandar matar Sasuke de um modo ou de outro. - Respondeu Kakashi.  
-Tentem...-murmurou Sasuke. Os três olharam para ele.-Podem dizer...a quem for que acordei...nenhum de Konoha seria capaz de me matar...- Disse ele em tom muito baixo.  
Sakura gelou.  
-É verdade que você está bem mais forte...- Disse Tsunade - E que derrotou Orochimaru e matou Itachi. Falou ela lembrando-se da terrível cena do corpo de Itachi. -Mas não subestime nossos ninjas de Konoha, sem falar que no momento não poderia fazer nada para defender-se.- Concluiu a Godaime com o olhar fixo no nukenin.  
Sasuke decidiu permanecer em silêncio, e a Hokage dirigiu-se novamente à Sakura, que estava na bancada do quarto terminando de preparar o paralisante.  
-Sakura, eu e Kakashi vamos indo. Acabe com isso e depois aplique o soro.  
A garota assentiu com a cabeça sentindo um pequeno calafrio de medo ao pensar que ficaria sozinha com Sasuke, tão perigoso...

Tsunade fez um sinal para Kakashi que retirou-se da sala, e a mulher fez o mesmo, no caminho para a porta no entanto parando um pouco e falando em tom baixo para Sakura:  
-Cuidado...  
Com essas palavras a Godaime retirou-se do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando somente os dois ex colegas de time lá.

Sakura olhou de esguelha para Sasuke, que agora fitava o teto muito sério. Com o paralisante preparado, virou-se para o rapaz, o analisando durante um momento. Seu olho bem treinado captou a frequencia do fluxo de sangue somente pela observação dos pulsos, enquanto fitava o pescoço e articulações calculando o efeito que a última dose da droga que ela tinha preparado para ele tinha surtido.  
-O que tanto olha? - Perguntou o rapaz que já tinha perdido a paciência.  
Sakura não respondeu, Não queria começar uma discussão desnecessária, ou ao menos provocá-lo.  
Puxou uma cadeira para o lado da cama e sentou-se com um pote com as seringas e poçoes médicas que havia preparado.  
Olhava atentamente para seu material, deixando uma das seringas emcima do criado mudo ao seu lado. Sasuke já podia mover a cabeça completamente, e a virou para a garota a olhando fixamente.  
A ninja médica pôs em mãos o braço esquerdo do nukenin, o virando de modo que a palma da mão ficou para cima e as costas da mão ficaram encostadas na cama. Localizou a veia mais proeminente entre o braço e antebraço do rapaz, começando a passar um algodão com álcool sobre essa região. Sentiu os músculos se contrairem, e pressionou o local da veia durante um tempo medindo a pulsação do Uchiha.  
Aquele contato definitivamente a estava incomodando. A pele dele era fria e de certo modo tocá-lo a assustava, ainda mais o tendo bem à siua frente, a olhando tão fixamente. "Deve estar querendo me intimidar. Algumas coisas não mudam"  
Começando a sentir um pouco de raiva, Sakura pegou a seringa em mãos e a deixando bem exposta, o encarando durante alguns segundos, sem conter-se de levantar uma sobrancelha com um certo desdém de quem diz: "E agora? Que pretende fazer?

Durante um momento Sakura pôde ver o que pareciam ser umas certas faíscas de eletricidade saindo do corpo do Uchiha, até de seus braços, o que não chegou a machucá-la, mais o susto a fez derrubar a seringa.  
Mais apreenssiva, e reconhecendo a urgência de seu trabalho, Sakura abaixou-se ainda sentada para pegar a seringa no chão, mantendo uma mão sobre o braço de Sasuke, que media seu fluxo de sangue.  
Tateou o chão procurando a seringa, e quando levantou-se novamente, deparou-se com aqueles olhos bem mais próximos dos seus. Sasuke estava sentado! E a mão que outrora estava deitada na cama, rapidamente passou a segurar o pulso de Sakura com força.  
"Incrivel, seus batimentos permanecem inalterados".  
Mas não era tempo para observações, o efeito estava revertendo-se rápido, e se continuasse assim ele recuperaria definitivamente seus movimentos e a mataria em poucos segundos. Usando sua força extra-normal, Sakura livrou-se do pulso dele, e o empurrou pelo peito na cama rapidamente aplicando a injeção numa veia de seu pescoço, sem tempo de procurar novamente a veia do braço.  
Todos os pelos de Sakura estavam arrepiados de medo.  
Ela sentou-se novamente na cadeira, mais tranquila ao ver os sentidos de Sasuke desvanecerem.  
"Agora sim..achei que fosse morrer..."  
Um pouco antes de seus olhos fecharem e ficar inconsciente novamente, Sasuke fez um esforço sobre-humano para olhar a ninja médica nos olhos e falar numa voz fraca porém firme:  
-Não se engane, Sakura, eu ainda vou te matar...- E com essas palavras ficou inconsciente.  
A menina, não resistindo mais à pressão emocional à que aquele encontro a submeteu, quebrou a faceta séria e levou as mãos ao rosto começando a sentir as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.  
Não sabia o que era aquilo...medo, saudade...tantos sentimentos ruins e bons se misturavam nela. Abraçou a barriga abaixando-se, ainda sentada na cadeira.  
"Sasuke..." 


End file.
